One For All
by Sereni the Undead
Summary: The Enterprise is tasked with recovering experiments performed by the enigmatic crew of the Colossus. Meanwhile, a relic of Heva's past comes back to haunt her, making Data feel inadequate. However, there are a lot more secrets to uncover. Rated M/adult situations. Part 3 of 7 part Data/Heva series. WRITER: FORMERLY IRISH-SMITTY
1. A Secret Mission

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR ANY OF THE ELEMENTS OR CHARACTERS THEREIN. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF GENE RODDENBERRY AND PARAMOUNT.**

 **THIS STORY IS PART 3 OF MY DATA/HEVA SERIES! Author's note to follow**

* * *

" _Captain's Log: Stardate 49389.12_

 _For the past four weeks, we have been tasked with scouting a small area of the quadrant for a missing engineering station known as 'The Colossus'. Aboard this station, we were informed there would be a team performing a series of complicated experiments. I was informed that we are not allowed access to the nature of these experiments. Our main objective was to find the station and ensure its residence's safety as there had been some troubling transmissions sent over the receding months. I was also informed that the nature of the transmissions are to be kept from us as well. We have at last found the empty station. After scanning for life forms, we found that the station had been left abandoned. I am currently awaiting permission from Star Fleet Headquarters to send an away team aboard to scout for any foul play. It is frustrating to say the least that we have so far been kept in the dark._

 _Meanwhile, Admiral Quinn, who assigned us this mission, has also instructed that we build a sophisticated transportation vessel to carry the crew of The Colossus and any of their equipment back with us should the need arise. If the crew has indeed abandoned the experiments, we will undoubtedly be tasked with bringing them back in this vessel. I have tasked Lieutenant Commander Heva Brookes along with Commander LaForge with this assignment. At present, they are still reviewing the schematics sent to us with the original assignment. I trust, however, that with their combined engineering strengths, the two of them will undoubtedly proceed higher than the expectations set for them. However, as a precaution, Star Fleet has assigned an unnamed Engineer to assist them with the construction. Apparently, he is very close to this secret project and has high recommendations. His stay is limited, but I do hope that he will shed at least a little bit of light on what we are dealing with here. I have sent Commander Data to retrieve this mysterious man from his ship, The Laconia, at a scheduled rendezvous point. I am still awaiting their return."_

Heva's head gradually nodded off to the side as Geordi struggled to hold the schematics up for her. The two of them had been working relentlessly over the course of 18 hours to construct at least the first component for the transport vessel, per Star Fleet's orders. The fact that this mission was coated in secrecy bore them no help. The two of them had constant struggles with the equipment sent to them; the elements of every last scrap were almost foreign to them. It was as if they were looking at hundreds of alien components, which while not altogether new to them, was still frustrating. It was a good thing that they both had a knack for deciphering the complicated. Otherwise, nothing would have gotten done that day.

"Geordi…" Heva yawned, stretching out her hand and wiggling her fingers tiredly. "Hand me the uh…the um…" She squinted at the charts Geordi held before her, trying to ignore the fuzziness in her eyes. "It's called the..Quaratic Feloderator…Good lord, what the hell is that supposed to be?"

"It's kind of like a sonic screwdriver." Geordi replied, feeling himself begin to nod off himself. "What do you say we finish with this last step and call it a night? We will have tomorrow to do more."

He handed her the instrument, which to Heva looked like a tiny scythe with the handle of a 21st century wrench. There were tiny buttons lining the handle that twinkled at her sleepy eyes with bright blues and purples. She inspected it, swaying slightly, and read the instructions on the schematics before applying it to the pieces of what she guessed would be the propulsion systems for adjustments.

"Just one more little….THERE!" Heva tossed the quadratic feloderator to the floor and stood, staggering slightly before gaining balance. "Let's get the hell out of here. I don't wanna see this cargo bay again for at least another twelve hours."

Geordi lifted himself to his feet and arched backwards, rubbing his back with both of his hands and groaning.

"Neither do I. I'm going right to my quarters and falling right into bed." He sighed, patting Heva on the back.

"Me too. I hope that Data is back, I haven't heard word from him and he was supposed to be back hours ago." Heva said, slumping her shoulders as she followed Geordi to the cargo bay door.

"He only had to go a few lightyears away to rendezvous with the Laconia. That is a bit odd that he hasn't checked in. Who was he supposed to be picking up?" Geordi inquired, feeling the same tiny twinge of worry he was sure Heva was feeling.

"Star Fleet didn't say." Heva replied, pursing her lips with disapproval. "The Captain AND he both told me that he's an engineer specifically assigned to help us with this construction. I don't understand why they are being so elusive with us about this. What could they possibly be working on?"

Geordi simply shrugged as they walked the halls of the Enterprise. At his quarters, he bade Heva good night and told her to meet him at 09:00 hours in the cargo bay to continue their work. Heva nodded to him, yawning widely and continuing to the turbolift and to her and Data's quarters.

It had been two years since Heva joined the crew of the Enterprise, and respectively two years since she and Data had gotten together. Even so, the halls of the ship still seemed to amaze her. What amazed her even more was the growth of her beloved android.

Together, Heva and Data had made quite an impact on their friends on the senior staff as well as with the rest of the crew. Their relationship, while unique, was a strong one and in everyone's opinion, made them both better for it.

Heva, however, never felt that she was anything extraordinary. What continued to bemuse her was Data's continuous elevation in the ways of being human. Each day, she thought of him less and less as an android and more as a man. Yet, she never really saw him as an android in the first place. He was the man she loved, and each step of progress he made only caused her to beam on him with great joy.

After a year and a half of being together, Data had informed her that Counselor Troi suggested that they move into the same quarters. He had told her, "The Counselor believes that it is a necessary step at this stage of our relationship. She said that typically, when couples get as close as we are, they take things to the 'next level'. She continued by saying that a lot of couples believe that this simulates the feeling of marriage and gives a couple insight into what marriage will feel like for them. If you are willing, I would like to move you into my quarters."

Heva gave a small chuckle at this memory as she turned another corner. It had been six months since had made a lot of accommodations for her moving in. The bed he had was outfitted with a new mattress and sheets from Heva's old quarters. He had added some floral décor along with pictures of Heva and her late parents, them together, and even a stack of old files containing 21st century cinema for Heva to enjoy. He knew how much she loved old films.

After a long day like this, all Heva wanted was to walk in and see Data and Spot in their usual spot at his desk. Data always sat there working by the time she got off duty, idly petting his beloved feline as he purred happily beside him. Data would always stand and round the desk to give her a big, long hug. Not before Spot would hop down from the desk to round her legs, though.

Tonight, though, Heva was met with a disappointing sight. The doors slid open to reveal a room in darkness. Data had not yet returned from his away mission. As she switched on the lights, Spot leapt down from the bed and ran up to greet her, mewing excitedly.

Heva gave a small smile and bent to pick him up, reveling in his loving rubs and purrs. She held him and absentmindedly pat his furry head while she made her way to Data's desk. She sat with Spot in her lap and reached over to turn on the monitor. The traditional Star Fleet emblem appeared with Data's name splashed across the bottom. She entered his password and looked at his last log entry:

" _Second Officer's Log: Stardate 49385.24_

 _The Captain has informed me that I am to rendezvous with The Laconia and retrieve their Engineer at predetermined coordinates. This engineer will be aiding Lt. LaForge and Lt. Commander Brookes with the construction of the transport vessel. So far, our readings on The Colossus have proven inconclusive. Unless we are permitted to board, we will not know what we are dealing with. This troubles me, as Heva has been working endlessly to concoct reasoning and logic behind the schematics handed to her and Geordi. I am scheduled to leave the Enterprise at 14:00 hours this afternoon. The rendezvous point is only a few lightyears away, a duration of 10 hours via shuttlecraft. However, I expect that my trip may take slightly longer than anticipated as I was also told I would be briefed on some elements of our mission. I certainly hope that this will be so. I would like to help Heva and Geordi at least somewhat with this task. My main assignment with this is not only to retrieve the engineer from the Laconia, but to review the Colossus' trajectory from their last known point to attempt to decipher what could have driven them so far out of range. It is frustrating not to be able to help neither Heva nor Geordi. Perhaps what little I will be told will be enough to give them a push forward to completing their goal."_

Heva felt her lips curl into a warm smile. Data was so caring to her and Geordi. She knew how badly he wanted to be assigned to construction. However, the Captain felt it would be better to use his skills to track the Colossus' last known coordinates. From what she knew, the Colossus was originally stationed just beside a moon near a system at the outer reaches of the Alpha quadrant. How it had gotten all the way to the other side was beyond them.

What puzzled her the most, as well as everyone else, was that although Admiral Quinn had given them this assignment, he was being so touchy and enigmatic about the whole thing. He had told Captain Picard that he assigned the Enterprise because of their legendary history. Yet they were given foreign treatment on the matter. She supposed that soon, she and the rest of the crew would know. Things never stayed secret for very long.

Just as this thought entered her mind, she heard the most welcoming sound she'd heard all day.

"Data to Commander Brookes. Guess who's home? Meet me in shuttle bay one before I hunt you down."

Spot yelped as Heva jumped up and raced from the room, tearing down the halls as if she were a teenager again. Every tiny bit of exhaustion that had been plaguing her seemed to melt off of her as she ran. She stepped into the turbolift, feeling herself practically vibrate with anticipation.

"Data, I'm on my way."

* * *

Hello everyone,

I am formerly Irish-Smitty, the author of Uncharted Territory and The Beast Within

It has been over 5 years since I last posted here and for that, I sincerely apologize. However, I am overwhelmed! I recently unearthed this account to find DOZENS of PMS and emails regarding the continuation of this series. I was so humbled by all of your kind words and I realized that a promise is a promise and I fully intend to continue all the way to part 7.

I truly and sincerely apologize for my ridiculously long absence. See my profile for details, or PM me, or whatever! I'm just so happy to be back and I promise to update this story as often as possible. I certainly hope to hear from you guys soon. And you better bet that things are gonna get PRETTY interesting when Heva gets to Data.

Nikki


	2. The Laconia

Data had arrived at the Laconia right on schedule. As his shuttle settled in the docking bay, he was greeted by two security officers as well as the Captain. The captain, whose high forehead was furrowed forward in an expression of caution, gave a taught smile as Data bent low to exit the shuttle.

The two officers beside him, while both rather burly, curled backward apprehensively. Data presumed that they knew exactly who he was and had no desire to grapple with an android—or anyone with superior strength. The captain extended his hand and gave Data's a curt shake.

"Welcome, Commander Data. I am Captain Abraham of the Laconia." He held his mouth open, his jaw quivering over his salt and pepper beard. He peered side to side, recognizing that Data's gaze had moved to the officers. "Oh, uh…" he continued, snickering. "Don't mind Lieutenants Shiba or Reinald. They are simply here to ensure that you were indeed sent alone."

"Of course I came alone, sir." Data replied matter-of-factly, cocking his head to one side. "Admiral Quinn's orders were very strict. Any information that you provide to me here will be strictly confidential."

Captain Abraham squinted his left eye, ogling at Data with his right as he nodded. He made a swift turn, which made Lieutenants Shiba and Reinald shuffle in panic to catch up with him. Data on the other hand kept in step with every large stride the aged Captain took.

"I've heard much about you, Commander." Abraham continued. "You have quite the legend behind you. The first android in Star Fleet history. You've received numerous accommodations, including an award for Valor. That's impressive."

"I am always ready to perform any duties assigned to me, Sir." Data confirmed. "No matter the cost. With the introduction of my emotional programming, the need to help my fellow man has steadily grown from just a mere sense of duty."

"That's what I like to hear from any Star Fleet officer, human or no. It shows good character. Which, of course, I trust you have much more of now that you are equipped with that programming. That is exactly why I agreed to have YOU come here to pick up Commander Atkins."

"I assume that he is the engineer, Captain?"

"Nothing gets past you, Commander Data."

Abraham waved his hand to Shiba and Reinald. The pair of them stood at either side of a door to their left. Data presumed it was the Captain's private office. Captain Abraham held his arm out, allowing Data to enter first. As he did so, his suspicions were confirmed.

At the center of the room sat the Captain's desk, it was littered with data holders, personal trinkets, and a cluttered computer console. The glass tabletop seemed to be slightly scuffed in some areas, but nothing too unsightly. Abraham sat in the lavender swivel chair and pointed Data to a cylindrical stool at his front. Data sat, making note of the uncomfortable squeak in his seat. He added more weight to his feet as he allowed himself to settle in slightly, not wanting to break the chair beneath him.

As Abraham spun his chair to face his computer, wiping away the excess clutter, Data was sure he heard the chair give slightly under the massive old man's weight.

"Captain Abraham to engineering, send Atkins up. Commander Data has arrived to give him transport to the Enterprise." Abraham said aloud. No reply met him. Though Data was sure a direct order didn't often require a confirmation, particularly from a man as seasoned as Captain Roger Abraham.

As he waited for the Captain to begin filling him in on the basics of the mission, Data scanned his memory files for information on the Captain. What came up was less than extraordinary compared to Captain Picard. Captain Abraham had himself received a couple of outstanding awards, even recommendations for a promotion to Admiral—both turned down. He had completed a long list of diplomatic missions in his early years, followed by a string of secret operations for the Federation, including this one.

As Data ran over this information, he straightened up as the Captain turned to face him.

"I don't think it's necessary for me to remind you that what I am about to tell you stays between you, your senior staff and I. You are privileged with this information…well…what I am ALLOWED to provide you with anyway." Abraham laid his stern chin against his cracking, dry knuckles as he calculated Data behind his scraggly beard.

Data simply nodded and watched as he turned his monitor to face him. He eyed the information on it, puzzled as there was very little. Abraham picked up on this and continued.

"As I stated, Commander, I am limited on what I can provide you. I am still not authorized to grant any information on the nature of the Colossus experiments. I am however allowed to fill you in on a bit of background." He waved his hand casually at the monitor. "The crew of The Colossus was tasked with studying a Class M planet at the edge of the Quadrant that Star Fleet has deemed Solaris 10. The life forms below, while primitive, are almost at our stage of evolution. However, they have not been granted with the capacity for warp. The Colossus was a ten year science mission station. Its main objective was to aid the residents of Solaris 10 with warp technology. It was at year 6 of this mission that Star Fleet noticed the station had gone missing. That, of course, is where you and the Enterprise were recruited."

Abraham turned the monitor away from Data, making him sit up straight to face him.

"While I know this doesn't help much, this is all I'm allowed to give." Abraham silenced himself, smacking his lips together and suppressing a small cough.

"If you will bear with me, Sir," Data began, searching for the correct phrasing for his question. "Why does a seemingly simple mission have to be cloaked in such mystery?" 

"That is for Star Fleet to know, as well as us."

"Understandable, Sir. However, I fail to see how you and your crew as well as Admiral Quinn fit into all of this."

"We on the Laconia were members of The Colossus team, at least a small branch of it that weren't confined to the station. I guess you could say we were the official Star Fleet Liaisons."

"And what of the vessel that two of our officers are working to build? It is laden with such a foreign complexity. Is there something dangerous aboard the Colossus that we—"

The Captain held up a stern hand, his face shadowed by intermittent frustration.

"Commander," he said gruffly. "While I admire your curiosity…as I said…this is all I am able to provide you with. You may add this into your report for Captain Picard. Until then, we cannot discuss this any further."

"Aye, Sir…" Data conceded, eyeing the Captain with a suspicious curiosity.

Just then, the doors to the Captain's office opened and a man in an engineering uniform stepped in. Abraham suddenly smiled and rasped. He stood and Data followed suit, turning to face the engineer he presumed to be Atkins.

"Commander Willam Atkins, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Data of the U.S.S. Enterprise. He will be transporting you there to assist with the recovery of The Colossus and her equipment."

Data eyed Atkins as he gave his hand a hearty shake. While seemingly young, at least in his late twenties, he had sprinkles of salt in his messy dark hair. His eyes were sunken as though he had little time for rest, but they still twinkled with a chocolate brown enthusiasm. His sharp chin accentuated deep laugh lines as they rose up from his lopsided mouth. Despite his haggard appearance, he was indeed still a handsome young man. Overworked, perhaps, but still quite sturdy.

"It's a pleasure, Commander." Atkins said in a baritone voice. "I have heard a lot about you."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Commander Atkins. Captain Abraham, thank you for your briefing. However, it is time for me to return to the Enterprise. I will make up a full report for Captain Picard and give him your regards."

Abraham merely nodded, looking weary as he waved him and Atkins out.

Commander Atkins followed Data down the hall and seemed to struggle with keeping up as they made their way back to the shuttle bay.

The awkwardness of humans still puzzled Data at times, especially when he sensed that it was directed toward him. He could feel Atkins' eyes scanning him as though he were a humanoid starship and he, Data, an anomaly in space.

"Is there something troubling you, Commander?" Data asked, trying to shuffle off the slight irritability he had rising in his mechanical belly.

"Well, sir," Atkins began. "I was just wondering…is there a…Lieutenant Commander Heva Brookes aboard the Enterprise?"

Data halted suddenly and turned, causing Atkins to step back to avoid bumping into him.

"What is your interest in Commander Brookes?" Data asked, attempting to—as best he could—hide the little green goblin that began dancing around his head.

"Do you know her?" Atkins asked, both hopeful and seemingly nervous.

"I do, very personally. We are dating." Data said flatly, folding his arms. He supposed that this was a male show of dominance, though he wasn't sure why he felt it was necessary in this situation; Atkins was merely inquiring it seemed.

Atkins suppressed a laugh as he eyed Data for a sign of seriousness. As Data's face didn't falter, his smile faded slightly and he hunched his shoulders a bit.

"We're just...very old friends from our Academy days. It's been…oh…I'd say about seven years since I last spoke to her even." He answered, turning his gaze to face anywhere but at Data.

Data dropped his arms and smiled slightly, feeling himself silly for becoming so hostile. "Well then, I am certain she will be pleased to see you. She has been working so hard lately, perhaps a visit from an old colleague will be refreshing for her. I do tell her quite frequently to…what is the phrase? 'Hang out' with her friends more? This will give you two an ample opportunity to catch up."

Data turned and continued to stride his way down the hall as Atkins rushed to keep up once again. He whispered something under his breath that Data didn't catch. No matter, he had to return this man to the Enterprise.

As they entered the shuttle, Atkins made a swift apology to Data, stating that he had forgotten something important in his quarters. Before Data could protest, Atkins had jogged across the bay and out of the doors.

Data sat back in his seat and supposed that it would be a good time, now that he was alone, to record a brief log entry on the briefing to later convert into his report.

" _Second Officer's Log, Stardate 49390.05_

 _I have had a briefing with Captain Abraham, commanding officer of the Starship Laconia. While the information was limited, we at least have a basis on the Colossus conundrum. According to Abraham, The Colossus was on a sort of diplomatic mission to appropriate the residents of a new planet, Solaris 10, with our warp technology. Whether or not this was intended to also inaugurate them into the United Federation of Planets is unknown. However, it appears that during their ten year mission to complete this objective, somehow The Colossus was thrown to the other side of the galaxy. How this fits into our objective, I am uncertain. I have however collected Commander Willam Atkins from the Laconia and am about to transport him back to the Enterprise. I am curious to see how far the rest of the crew has gotten in their pursuit of this mission upon my return."_

As soon as Data finished his log entry into his tricorder, Atkins returned with what he could only describe as an inflation of his confidence. The bumbling young man that had followed him seemed to fade away as he sat beside Data, looking at him with a sort of self-gratification.

"Well, Commander, I am ready whenever you are. Let's head to the Enterprise."

Data simply turned his head away from Atkins, holding onto a look of indifferent befuddlement as he piloted the shuttle out into open space and reset the coordinates with the last known location of the Enterprise.


	3. Relic of the Past

"Commander Data to Enterprise, I am approaching your location. Stand by for shuttle landing in shuttle bay 3." Data said idly as he concentrated on his landing preparation.

"We read you loud and clear, Commander." Captain Picard's voice replied. "You are cleared for landing. And, welcome back. You're late."

"I apologize, Captain. We had a slight delay in our departure." Data replied apologetically, casting a side glance at Commander Atkins.

Atkins, on the other hand, stared at the Enterprise with a childlike sense of wonder. Data couldn't blame him, he still felt the same way at times whenever he saw it. The slack jawed expression on the young man's face seemed to mirror his own at the time of his first assignment to the Enterprise. It seemed like so long ago to him now. He had had so many wonderful adventures here. Not to mention, he was a completely different person now than he was then.

"It's simply marvelous." Atkins breathed, settling back in his seat. "Nothing like the Laconia. I always wanted to SEE the Enterprise at the very least. But to be temporarily assigned to it…"

"It is understandable to feel this way." Data remarked, never looking up from his consoles. "The Enterprise has an astounding history. You are not the first officer to desire a look inside. I was that way once. However, in those days, my interest was purely duty driven. Now, the crew has become my family."

"I wish that things were like that on the Laconia…" Atkins said, though holding an instant look of regret. "I guess I shouldn't talk like that about my crew…" He turned away, holding a hand over his mouth as though he'd uttered something of great offense.

"It is only human to have personal opinions. I am certain that your crew values you and your abilities."

"Right…" Atkins turned to face Data for a moment, studying this man-like machine as he steered them into the docking bay.

As the shuttle came to a stop, Data sighed and turned to Atkins, smiling. "Welcome to the Enterprise, Commander. Do you wish me to show you to your quarters?"

Atkins held up a hand and shook his head. "I'm actually supposed to meet with the Captain for a quick debriefing before I'm even allowed to think about sleep. I'll just gather my things really fast and then you can lead me to him?"

"Agreed. I apologize, I did not think about the schedule set out for you."

"It's quite alright, Commander Data. You didn't know."

With that, he made his way to the back of the shuttle while Data sat and grinned. Heva would most certainly be asleep by now, dare he wake her? Then again, it had been nearly a day and a half since he was able to see her. He was very sure that at this point, she wouldn't care in the slightest.

"Data to Commander Brookes. Guess who is home? Meet me in the shuttle bay before I hunt you down."

All he heard in reply was what he could only guess to be an excited gasp. He gave a quiet chuckle as he stood from his seat to exit the shuttle. Just as he stepped out, he heard the shuttle bay doors open and grinned as he saw Heva rushing through with her arms outstretched. Data held his out in turn and allowed Heva to careen into him.

The two of them collided and he reveled as he felt her arms wrap tightly around him. She gave a happy moan as he squeezed her back, pecking her on the cheek.

"Welcome back." She said, a heavy exhaustion in her voice. As they parted their embrace, she planted a joyful kiss on Data's lips, making him feel slightly weak at the knees.

"Thank you. It is good to be back….you look so tired. Did I not instruct you to amend yourself with adequate rest and recreation along with your assigned duties?" Data scolded, running a hand down Heva's clammy cheeks.

"Oh, I'm fine." Heva said, brushing off Data's concern and cradling her hands behind his neck as his met her waist. "Besides, I haven't had any dinner yet. I wanted to at least see you before I ate and went to bed. When you weren't there, I was starting to get worried. Geordi was worried to. You shouldn't do that to us."

Heva pouted slightly, giving Data a mock look of anger. He scoffed and shook his head at her.

"There was a slight delay. The Commander forgot a few of his belongings and had to retrieve them before we departed. It was nothing serious. While I am known for my pique punctuality, there are often elements that deter me from having it 100 percent of the time."

As Heva was about to inquire about Data's mysterious passenger, her eyes steered to look behind him. Data turned to see Commander Atkins, his bags in tow, staring at Heva with his mouth agape. He looked down at Heva, who appeared to have an equally surprised look balancing itself on her face.

"Willam?" Heva gasped, letting go of Data to walk forward toward him

"It's been a very long time, Heva." Atkins replied, his eyes becoming slightly glassy.

Data looked from Atkins to Heva, grasping immediately that there seemed to be more in their past than Atkins had previously let on. This created a sense of unease as he watched Heva's eyes tear up, her head shake from side to side in disbelief, and Atkins smile animatedly while they gazed open mouthed at one another.

The three Commanders walked down the hallway in heavy silence toward the Captain's ready room. Data couldn't shake the irritability that had slithered its way back onto his shoulders as he observed Commander Atikins' constant glances toward Heva. Heva, on the other hand, stared straight ahead. A look of definite unease had settled itself on her as she squeezed Data's hand, which she grabbed the moment they left the shuttle bay. This gave Data a sense of comfort as well as defiance against whatever interest Atkins had in her.

As the three of them entered the turbolift, Data's uncomfortable stance began to overwhelm him. He stood between Heva and Atkins like a barrier between them. Yet, he steadily began to feel himself being overcome with a sense of possessiveness.

"Tell me, Commander Atkins," he said, breaking the silence. "How was it you said you knew Heva?" As he finished his question, his arm crawled its way around Heva's stiff shoulders.

"We graduated together…" Atkins replied, keeping his eyes forward now.

"Yes…class of 2364." Heva added, giving a brief smile to Data.

"That is interesting. And why is it that you have not seen one another in such a long time?"

Before Data could receive an answer to that question, the turbolift opened to the Bridge, where Captain Picard awaited them.

"Ah, Commander Atkins I presume?" Picard inquired, smiling with his hand outstretched.

Atkins took it and exited the lift with the speed of an animal outrunning a predator. He hastily shook Picard's hand and smiled up at him.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Captain. It is an honor to be able to serve here on the Enterprise, albeit for a short time. Shall we go to your office for the debriefing?" His tone, while eager, also held a twinge of urgency that Data picked up instantly. Picard, however, didn't seem to notice as he led Atkins to his Ready Room.

Data took a step forward to follow before the Captain relieved him of duty and ordered him and Heva to get some rest. Reluctantly, Data complied and instructed the turbolift to take him and Heva to their deck. As they descended, Data kept glancing down at Heva. She appeared distinctly nervous and uncertain, which troubled him.

"You never mentioned Commander Atkins to me before, Heva." Data said, trying his best to cover up the deliberate tone of jealousy that leaked with his words.

"Well…I kind of put him out of my mind, to be honest." Heva replied after a short silence.

"He seemed to have quite an impact on you." Data added, slightly comforted by her statement.

"I didn't think he would be…I mean our last meeting wasn't exactly pleasant."

The turbolift doors opened and the two of them continued down the hall together. Heva held onto Data's arm and lay her bouncing head against his shoulder as they walked, causing him to puff up slightly.

As they entered their quarters, Data leaned down to retrieve the excited and noisily mewing Spot as he rushed forward to greet him. As Data petted Spot, he watched as Heva crossed the room, removing her uniform top as she did so. As it slid from her shoulders and he watched her skin leak from beneath it, he felt a mixture of the possessiveness he felt before mingled with the gelatinous consistency now forming in his limbs.

As Heva continued to undress, he watched her contentedly from his desk. Her lavender undergarments winked at him as they were again covered by her nightgown.

"May I ask…" Data said at last. "Why was your last meeting…unpleasant…?"

Heva turned to him, her eyes widened as though the question shocked her. For a moment she hung in suspense before apparently resolving an internal conflict. She approached him and leaned up against the desk beside him.

"Well…it was the night we broke up…We used to date. And it didn't end very well. But I want you to know, just because we dated does not mean that there are any lingering attachments. I was just shocked to see him because…well…he's a painful memory."

Data turned to look down at Spot, contemplating what she had just revealed to him. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. Heva was his now, Atkins was merely a relic of her past. Yet something about his presence on the ship, despite her reassurance, bothered him even more now. Her honesty on the matter should have been comfort enough, yet he couldn't rid himself of the discomfort he felt.

It hadn't occurred to him before that Heva had had past relationships. He knew very well that humans often dated many partners before settling on their desired life partners. It also didn't occur to him that, had he known of any of her past boyfriends, he would ever run into one.

Much less that one would be working so closely with her.

Seeming to sense his discomfort, Heva rounded to stand in front of Data. She placed her fingers at the hem of his pants and she leaned forward, kissing him.

"I promise you, our work will be completely platonic. I have…absolutely NO desire to be anything but coworkers with Willam. After everything he put me through…he doesn't deserve much more than that from me."

Data looked into her eyes and felt his unease melt away with their sincerity. He smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the lips before she ran her fingers through his hair.

She smiled at him and let her hand rest on the back of his head. "YOU are the only man for me now."

Data smiled softly at this, pressing his forehead to hers. "And you, Heva, are the only woman for me." Heva closed her eyes, smiling as Data set Spot onto the floor and approached the bed. He turned back the covers and beckoned Heva to him. Heva settled herself beneath them, letting herself be swallowed by the soft cotton as Data covered her with the blanket and kissed her cheek.

"Get some rest now, sweetheart. You have had a very long day."

As he approached his desk, Heva turned over to face the other way, a look of concern written on her brow.

"Yes…" she whispered to herself. "Yes, I have."


End file.
